כריית פצלי השמן בחבל עדולם
thumb|200px|ימין|המקור: אתר הכנסת מדינת ישראל היא מהמדינות היחידות בעולם שיש בהן מרבצים של פצלי שמן. על-פי רוב הם נמצאים תחת שכבות של סלעים אחרים, אולם בעומק לא רב – עשרות מטרים עד 200 מטרים. להערכת המכון הגיאולוגי, יש פצלי שמן מתחת לכ-%15 משטח המדינה, בהיקף של מיליארדי טונות, שאפשר לתרגמם לכמויות נפט ניכרות. להלכה, עתודות אלו עשויות להספיק לצורכי האנרגיה של ישראל לשנים רבות. למעשה, אפשר לנצל רק חלק קטן מהכמויות האלה באמצעות כרייה פתוחה. בקידוחים אותרו יותר מ-30 מרבצים שיש בהם כמויות גדולות של פצלים, מהנגב הדרומי ועד לגליל המערבי ודרום רמת-הגולן.המרבצים החשובים הם בצפון-מזרח הנגב ובשפלה. עמק האלה לבאר נפט ומזהם מי תהום אבנר הופשטיין הביא במוסף הארץ מיום 26 באפריל 2013 כתבה שנושאה: מיזם פצלי השמן שמאיים להפוך את עמק האלה לבאר נפט ענקית ואלו הכותרות עוזי לנדאו נתן רישיון, אפי איתם תיווך, נתן אשל ייעץ, גלעד ארדן לא התנגד, ותושבי עמק האלה גילו לגמרי במקרה שהאנשים עם הקסדות שקודחים באזור, מתכוונים לחמם את פצלי השמן באדמה שעליה הם חיים למאות מעלות צלסיוס. המטרה: לשאוב נפט, הרבה נפט. האם עוד ניתן לעצור את הרכבת הדוהרת הזאת בפתיח למאמר נאמר על התכלית נאמר בכתבה:"...כולם מיהרו להשקיע במיזם השאפתני שאמור להפוך את עמק האלה לבאר נפט ענקית שתספק על פי הערכות התאגיד כ–300,000 חביות נפט ביום, כמות גדולה יותר מהצריכה העצמית של ישראל כיום העומדת על 220,000 בלבד. על סמך הנתונים האלה מבטיחים ב–IEI את אותה “עצמאות אנרגטית” לישראל, בתנאי שיגיעו להפקה מלאה כמובן". כותב המאמר הביא את מקור המידע:"תחקיר זה החל כיוזמה עצמאית של עיתונאים ועורכים מקצועיים, שנתמכו כלכלית על ידי AVAAZ - ארגון אקטיביסטי בינלאומי מבוסס אינטרנט שהכנסותיו מגיעות מתרומות קטנות. נושא התחקיר ופרטיו נבדקו מקצועית ונמצאו ראויים לפרסום על ידי “הארץ”" * מיזם פצלי השמן שמאיים להפוך את עמק האלה לבאר נפט ענקית סיכום דצמבר 2012 מרכז המחקר והמידע של הכנסת הכין דו"ח על הנושא ביום 27 ביוני 2010. נדמה לי שיש בו פרטים שעשויים לעניין את כולנו - צרכני אנרגיה. * תכולת החומר האורגני (ממנו מופקים מוצרי נפט) בפצלים שבישראל הוא 25% - כדאיות ההפקה - מעל 10%. לפי החישוב, ההפקה כדאית, כל עוד מחיר חבית דלק הוא מעל 30 דולר.( היום 90 דולר, התחזית לשנה מעל 100 דולר http://www.oil-price.net/ * שיטת ההפקה - מורדים לעומק האדמה גופי חימום, המחממים את הסלעים ל-350 מעלות. הפצלים הופכים לנפט ולגז, הנשאב לפני השטח. * ' פוטנציאל ההפקה המסחרית' ממרבץ פצלי השמן בשפלה הוא 300,000 חביות ליום – יותר מצריכת הנפט הגולמי היום שהיא 220,000. כלומר, מיצוי מלא של מאגר פצלי השמן בשפלה עשוי לספק את כל צורכי הנפט של המדינה שנים רבות, ומכאן הכדאיות של ניצולו. * ניצול נוכחי מתבצע במישור-רותם בהיקף של 400 אלף טון. הספק תחנת החשמל 12.5 מגואט צריכת החשמל בזמן אקראי כ-7,000 מגואט http://www.iec.co.il/Pages/default.aspx * ביולי 2008, העניק הממונה על ענייני הנפט במשרד התשתיות לחברת IEI, רישיון בלעדי לחיפוש וביצוע הפקה ניסיונית של נפט מפצלי שמן באזור השפלה הדרומית. במסגרת הרישיון, מחויבת החברה לבצע מחקר גיאולוגי בשטח הרישיון (238 קמ"ר) וניסוי הפקה (8 דונם) להוכחת ישימות הטכנולוגיה, כדאיותה הכלכלית, והעובדה כי ניתן ליישמה מבלי לפגוע באיכות הסביבה ואיכות החיים באזור אתר החברה * בוצעו כבר שלושה קידוחי ניסיון באתרים בית-גוברין ואדרת בסמוך למושב לכיש. מסקנה: כי לא קיים קשר הידרולוגי בין שכבת מי התהום לפצלי השמן. בתכנון עוד 3 קידוחי ניסוי (המקור:אתר החברה) * ובמקביל את קידוח ההפקה הניסיוני שמיקומו עדיין לא אושר.(המקור:אתר החברה) * המקור ולקריאה נוספת סף הכדאיות בשנים האחרונות גוברת הכדאיות הכלכלית של ניצול פצלי השמן בשל מחירי הדלק הגבוהים ובשל פיתוחים טכנולוגיים חדשים, העשויים לאפשר הפקת אנרגיה תוך פגיעה מזערית בסביבה. לפיכך, פצלי השמן עשויים להתווסף למאגר מקורות האנרגיה העתידיים של מדינת ישראל. התחשיבים הראו שהפקת נפט מפצלי השמן בארץ כדאית מבחינה כלכלית כאשר עלות של חבית דלק היא 20 דולר או יותר. ייצור מקומי של נפט מפצלי שמן והפקת חשמל מהם עשויים בעתיד לתרום למאזן של משק האנרגיה בישראל. פיזור מרבצי פצלי השמן בישראל מרבץ פצלי השמן הגדול ביותר הוא באזור השפלה. המרבץ משתרע על פני יותר מ-1,000 קמ"ר, מאזור לטרון בצפון ועד אשל-הנשיא בדרום. בשטח זה עובי המרבץ הוא יותר מ-200 מטר, ותכולת החומר האורגני בו היא יותר מ-%15. נתונים אלו מצביעים על כדאיות בניצול המרבץ. היקף העתודות שאפשר לנצל בשטח נאמד ב-150 מיליארד מ"ק, שהם כ-250 מיליארד טון. לפי ניתוח מפורט של המכון הגיאולוגי, המסתמך על נתונים מעשרות קידוחים שנעשו בשפלה, מדובר באזורי מרבץ רציפים, המשתרעים על פני כ-450 קמ"ר, ועוביים עולה על 250 מטר. לפי הערכה של חברת IEI, פוטנציאל ההפקה המסחרית ממרבץ פצלי השמן בשפלה הוא 300.000 חביות ליום – יותר מצריכת הנפט הגולמי של ישראל, שכיום היא כ-220,000 חביות ביום. כלומר, מיצוי מלא של מאגר פצלי השמן בשפלה עשוי לספק את כל צורכי הנפט של המדינה שנים רבות, ומכאן הכדאיות של ניצולו. המקור: מרכז מידע ומחקר של הכנסת כריית פתלי שמן בחבל עדולם תולדות ההפקה thumb|300px|ימין|המקור: אתר הכנסת בישראל מנוצלים פצלים שנכרים במישור רותם שבנגב בהיקף של כ-400,000 טונות בשנה. הפצלים נכרים במכרה פתוח בעומק של 40-60 מטרים. הפצלים נמצאים מתחת לשכבת סלע רגיל, שאין לה שימוש תעשייתי, המכונה "חומר טפל". חומר זה משמש לכיסוי בורות הכרייה הקודמים בהליך השיקום של בורות הכרייה. פצלי השמן שנכרים מועברים למתקן להפקת אנרגיה באזור התעשייה מישור רותם. המתקן הוקם לפני כ-20 שנה על-ידי חברת פמ"א (פיתוח משאבי אנרגיה), חברה ממשלתית שהיתה חברה-בת של חברת החשמל. במתקן זה הפצלים נשרפים בתנור,והחום הנוצר משמש ליצירת קיטור שממנו מופקים חשמל וקיטור תעשייתי. ההספק הכולל של התחנה הוא 12.5 מגוואט. בתום התהליך נותר אפר, והוא נמכר לשימושים שונים בתעשייה ובתשתיות. Israel Energy Initiatives ביולי 2008, קיבלה חברת IEI) Israel Energy Initiatives), חברה ישראלית בבעלות אמריקאית, העוסקת בפיתוח מיזם להפקת דלקים וגז טבעי מפצלי שמן בטכנולוגית מיצוי תת-קרקעית (In-situ), רישיון ממדינת ישראל לחיפוש והפקת נפט מפצלי שמן באזור השפלה הדרומית. חיפושי הנפט התבצעו באזורים הפתוחים ליד בית גוברין ובפארק עדולם. ההפקה המתוכננת היא על ידי חימום הקרקעות ל-300 מעלות למשך שנה עד שלוש שנים, שמביא לחלחול הנפט דרך הסלעים לתוך צינורות איסוף, והוצאת גופרית מהנפט הגולמי על ידי בתי זיקוק. ההצעה זכתה לביקורת מצד ארגונים סביבתיים ומתנהל מאבק משפטי כנגדה מאמר בעיתון [[כלכליסט]] צפריר רינת כתב ביום 11 ביולי 2011 דו"ח קק"ל: קידוח הנפט בשפלת יהודה עלול לזהם את הסביבה בגזים רעילים - ריחות של נפט נישאים באוויר כאשר מתקרבים למתקן הקידוח הנמצא ממזרח לקיבוץ בית גוברין. זהו קידוח חדש של חברת IEI שבו עורכים ניסויים בהפקת נפט מפצלי שמן, שנעשה במסגרת שרשרת קידוחי ניסיון באזור שפלת יהודה כהכנה להפקה מסחרית שתשנה להערכת החברה את משק האנרגיה של ישראל. לדברי מנכ"ל חברת IEI רליק שפיר והמהנדסת הסביבתית של החברה, דנה שני-קדמיאל, אם בקידוח הניסיוני יתברר שנוצר זיהום של מי תהום או שיש פליטה של מזהמים רעילים, הרי שהפרויקט יוגדר ככישלון. "אנחנו משוכנעים שזה לא יקרה כי יש לנו כבר עתה די בדיקות המראות שאין קשר בין שכבת הפצלים ומי התהום", הוסיף שפיר. "פליטת המזהמים מתת-הקרקע תהיה לתוך מתקן הפקת הפצלים ואנחנו נטפל בהם כך שלא יהיה זיהום סביבתי", ציינה שני-קדמיאל. שפיר ציין שבניגוד למה שקובעת הוועדה מטעם הקרן הקיימת, תהליך בחינת הפרויקט יימשך גם לאחר השלב הניסיוני וניתן יהיה לנתח את השפעותיו באמצעות בדיקות נוספות והליכי תכנון נדרשים. הוא ציין שהשטח המיועד להפקה מסחרית יתמקד בעיקר ברצועה ממזרח לקיבוץ בית גוברין. "החברה תנצל בכל קידוח רק שטח קטן ואז תשקם אותו ותמשיך לתא שטח נוסף. טכנולוגיה זו לא יושמה עד היום כי מחיר הנפט הנוזלי לא הצדיק זאת". מגבלות סביבתיות על חיפושי גז ונפט אתר אדם טבע ודין מסר היופ 25 בדצמבר 2012 את המידע הבא: מהיום יוטלו מגבלות סביבתיות על חיפושי גז ונפט בג"צ דחה אתמול את העתירה שלנו על תקנות הנפט וניסוי פצלי השמן בחבל עדולם והחליט שלא להתערב בתקנות הנפט בכל הנוגע לחיפושים בתחום היבשה והים. עם זאת, בעקבות עתירתנו קבע בג"צ כי כל חיפושי הגז והנפט יהיו כפופים מעתה להנחיות מחמירות של היועץ המשפטי לממשלה. "אנחנו מצויים כיום בפתחו של מאבק חדש, ונעמוד על המשמר כדי להבטיח שלא יתקדמו חיפושים אם לא יעברו את כל השלבים וההנחיות עליהם הורה בג"צ", אומר עו"ד עמית ברכה, מנכ"ל העמותה. במסגרת ההנחיות החדשות שיחולו מעתה לא יתאפשר לחברות הגז והנפט "מעבר אוטומטי" בין שלב החיפושים לשלב ההפקה המסחרית, כפי שהיה עד כה. בנוסף, בג"צ קבע כי בכל דיוני הוועדה תהיה חובת נוכחות של נציג סביבתי ויורחב גם משך הזמן לבחינת הסוגיות הסביבתיות הצפויות הכרוכות בחיפושים ובקידוחים. באשר לפרויקט פצלי השמן, קבע בג"צ שאין להסתפק בתקנות הקיימות ולאור הרגישות הסביבתית במקום והסכנות הצפויות מהפרויקט, על מוסדות התכנון לבחון אותו באופן דקדקני ומחמיר יותר. למרות החלטת בג"צ לפעול בהתאם להנחיות הברורות שנתקבלו מהיועמ"ש בנוגע לסוגיית חיפושי הגז והנפט שהייתה עד כה פרוצה, מתחיל היום מאבק חדש שמטרתו למנוע פגיעה אפשרית בבריאות הציבור ונזק בלתי הפיך לסביבה."כעת המאבק נגד ההשלכות המסוכנות של קידוחי הגז והנפט ושל פרויקט פצלי השמן בפרט עובר אל ועדות התכנון. אנחנו נבטיח כי כל פרויקט וחיפוש חדש לא יתקדמו אם לא יעברו את כל השלבים וההנחיות החדשות עליהם הורה בג"צ בעקבות העתירה שלנו", אומר עו"ד ברכה. כזכור, ביהמ"ש איחד לפני כחודשיים את הדיון בעתירה נגד ניסוי הפקת נפט מפצלי השמן יחד עם דיון בעתירה נוספת שהגשנו בעניין: שאלת חוקיות תקנות הנפט. מהי הסכנה לציבור האתר מפרט את הסכנה לציבור: מקביל הגשנו בחודש יוני השנה, עתירה לבג"צ בנושא תקנות הנפט החדשות המסכנות את בריאות הציבור. בעתירה זו, טענו כי התקנות החדשות מאפשרות לקיים קידוחים ניסיוניים בעלי פוטנציאל עם נזק אדיר לסביבה, ללא תכנית מתאר, ללא תסקיר השפעה על הסביבה, ללא מעורבות אפקטיבית של המשרד להגנת הסביבה ורשויות מקצועיות נוספות, ובשיתוף מוגבל של הציבור. מדובר בקידוחים אשר עלולים להימשך מספר שנים, ואף בהמשך ניתן לתת להם היתר לפעולה ממושכת אשר אינה קצובה בזמן, ואף להתפתח לכדי הפקה מסחרית. בעתירה שהוגשה לבג"צ נכתב: "ההסדר שנקבע בתקנות הוא דרקוני מבחינת רמיסתו את העקרונות הבסיסיים ביותר שקובע חוק התכנון והבנייה והפרשנות שניתנה לו לאורך השנים. הליך מתן האישור לחיפושי גז או נפט יקודם ללא תשתית עובדתית מלאה הדרושה לקבלת כל החלטה מינהלית, וקל וחומר לקבלת החלטות בעלות השלכות רחבות על הסביבה ועל הבריאות". בעתירה נכתב כי שר האנרגיה והמים חרג מסמכותו ויצר מסלול מיוחד ולא שקוף עבור חיפושי גז ונפט. הליך אשר מסכל את היכולת האמיתית של הציבור ושל הרשויות להתנגד לפעולות שעלולות להיות בעלות השלכות חמורות, ולמעשה פוגע באושיות הדמוקרטיה. כידוע, חיפושי גז ונפט, בים וביבשה עלולים להיות כרוכים בסיכונים סביבתיים ובריאותיים ממדרגה ראשונה. לדברי עו"ד קרן הלפרן-מוסרי, מנהלת המחלקה המשפטית באט"ד, במהלך ביצוע קידוחים יש פוטנציאל לזיהום קרקע ומקורות מים: "הניסיון העולמי המצטבר בקידוחי חיפוש ובהקמת תשתיות שאיבה והפקה לגז ולנפט בים מראה כי הם גורמים נזקים סביבתיים לסביבה הימית, וכן מהווים מוקדי סיכון לסיכונים בטיחותיים ולפגיעה בבריאות הציבור", כך לדברי הלפרן-מוסרי. ומה בארצות הברית thumb|ימין|335 px Fracking companies in the UK could soon be allowed to drill for shale gas under people's land without their agreement. The government maintains the extraction process is safe and can aid in creating jobs, but there is wide opposition to the plans. RT's Egor Piskunov reports. RT LIVE http://rt.com/on-air קישורים חיצוניים * מרכז מחקר ומידע של הכנסת הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מחצבים בארץ ישראל